Don't Cry, Zoey
by Kal-of-the-Kalemi
Summary: I don't know why, Logan! I just was! Now leave me alone!....got ur interest?r&r. does the title suck?¿
1. Chapter 1

**Well I updated alot 2day!**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZOEY 101! wish i did cuz then just guess who'd be the star? me lols. aaaaaaaand chase would actually TELL zoey!  
story takes place after the Election eppie  
r&r flames will be used 2 warm teh homeless this winter.

Zoey's POV  
"Hey, Chase. I've been lookin' all over for ya," I said in my slight Southern accent. He blushed.  
"You have?"  
"Yes, is that a problem?"  
"No! Not at all!"  
"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasthe!" we heard someone yell.  
"Oh, wow!I've been looking all over for you."  
"Oh. Hey, Melissa."  
"Chathe! I told you, don't call me Melitha, call me Mel."  
"I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Uh-uh. C-C-C-Cause it sounds so boyish."  
"Oh, boyith dothn't bother me."  
Oh. My. Goodness. This girl was so in love with him! Suddenly I felt mad.  
"Hey, 'Melitha,' who don't you give him a break? The dude obviously wants some spathe— I mean space!" I said meanly.  
Chase's eyes widened in disbelief.  
"Did you—" Gasp. Did I?  
"Oh my goosh, I just w-was mean." I got up and ran away with tears in my eyes. I couldn't see very well, 'cause I bumped into Logan.  
"Whoa, are you alright?"  
"Get away from me, Logan!" I screeched.  
"What's a matter?"  
"Quit being nice to me, ya jerk!"  
"B-but—"  
"I don't deserve it! Just shut up and leave me alone!" I fell on the floor and sobbed. Loud, deep, gut-wrenching sobs. I felt a pair of strong arms lift me up.  
"Shh, it's okay. I'll carry you to your dorm. Just go ahead and cry. It can make you feel better."  
When we were to room 101, he set me down on my bed gently.  
"What happened?"  
"I. Was talking...to Chase. And Melissa. Oh, Logan! I was so mean! I was just like Dana!" I cried some more, but noticed Logan's fave hardened when I said "Dana". He loves her. But hates her for going to France.  
"It's ok."  
"No, it's not! You weren't there! I don't know why I was so upset.Just please go away or be a jerk again. I don't deserve kindness. I'm horrible."  
"No,no,no. You're not. Obviously you made fun of her for a reason."  
"But—"  
"Hey, I'm gonna stay with you 'till you feel better."  
"Why are you being nice?"  
"I changed."  
"Oh. Why?"  
"Um, there's just this girl I - like."  
"Oh."  
"Do I know her? Does she go to PCA," I had a thought.  
"Is it me?"  
He sighed.  
"Yes, yes, and yes."  
"Oh." I cried some more.  
"I'm sorry, Logan. B-B-but I dunno if I feel the same. I could've snapped at Melissa because I was jealous. I don't know. It's so confusing. But, wait, what about Dana?I thought you liked her."  
"I did, until she stomped on my foot at the dance."  
"Oh."  
"Listen, Logan. I really appreciate this, but I'm gonna go to sleep now, ok?"  
"Yeah, yeah. A nap will make you feel better."  
"Sure."  
As soon as Logan let, I ran to the bathroom to wash my face and fix my neutral makeup. Then I headed down towards the tree outside where I left Chase & Melissa.  
They weren't there. I tried the girls' lounge. Nope. Then I spotted Melissa.  
"Hey, Melissa! Look, I'm sorry. Have you seen Chase?"  
"Actually," she said as she looked behind me, "He'th right here." I turned around.  
"Hey, Chase, I wanna talk to—"  
"Come on, Chathe! Let'th go," Melissa said.  
"Coming, Mellie!" she grabbed his hand and he didn't snatch it back.  
"Chase? Please, don't ignore me. I just spent the last half hour crying. And I apologized to Melissa."  
"Sorry, Zo, I have plans."  
"And you know what else? LOGAN helped me feel better! Logan! The 'jerk' is nicer to me than my my ex-best friend!" I fled the room and ran to Rigby Hall room 37. I ponded on the door.  
"Logan! Open up, please!" he opened the door.  
"Zoey? What's wrong?"  
"Just hold me," I whispered as tears escaped my eyes and I leaned into Logan's open arms.

**A/N  
chase is with melissa 2 get zoey jealous (mellisa knows coz chase asked her if it was ok) but it backfires, coz zoey was already jealous so she runs to logan. so chase feels bad and when zoey sees him around campus looking lonely, she realizes she doesnt actually have feelings 4 logan. it all ends with a kiss.  
teh only reason im telling u is becoz i have writers block on this storey & i have several others i need 2 put on teh computer. and i gotta find my notebook so i can finish The PLay so although u dont have 2 to Storey ALERT this 1 for more chaps, i think teh plot i just told u will be much better _WRITTEN_! lol but really i only write it down (and usually not up here) so i dont 4get - lol  
sry 4 the long chap! 3 pages in note book and almost 4 w/ this AN!  
lol  
review**

updated AN:  
actually i have 2 more chaps but theyre just keepin teh story goin they have nothin 2 do w/ teh plots so b4 i put them up (arms! fingers! wrists! back! OUCH!) i need at least hmm... 25 reviews! plzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
kk  
byez  



	2. Morning

**Don't Cry Zoey chapter 2**

DISCLAIMER: u heard it all b4 now go away Flames Will Be Used To Warm The Homeless This Winter

Zoeys pov

The next morning when I woke up it looked different. The walls were a different color, and there we no posters of Jesse McCartney -- Nicole's SICK obsession. Then I looked down at the floor. Ohmygosh. It's Logan. What's he doing here?  
Then I realized I was in his dorm.  
"Logan? Logan, WAKE UP!"  
He stirred, opened one eye, then bolted up to a sitting position.  
"Hey, you sleep well?"  
"Um, yeah, I didn't even know I fell asleep here."  
"Oh, well, you fell asleep in my lap on the sofa a little after eight. I didn't want to take you back to your dorm in case Nicole or Lola got suspicious. So I let you sleep in my bed."  
"Oh. Thanks." I looked at the bunk under mine — I mean Logan's.  
Chase.  
"Oh snap!" I hopped out of Logan's bunk and onto the floor.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Come on!" I grabbed Logan's hand and darted out the door and around the corner.  
"Logan, did he see me last night?"  
"Who?"  
"Chase."  
"No. When I heard someone coming, I hopped up and laid next to you, covering you with the blanket in case it was our DA."  
"Oh. Good."  
"Why?"  
"I just... can't talk to Chase right now."  
"Oh no. What happened? Did he hurt you?"  
"No. Well, not physically. But emotionally, yeah I guess. I mean, I thought he was my friend, but right now you're being a heckuva lot nicer!"  
"Thanks... I think?"  
We laughed.  
"Wanna head down to get some breakfast?" I asked.  
"Sure."  
So we went down to the cafeteria, hand-in-hand.****

A/N the hand-holding was basically just friendliness and a sweet note to end the chapter with

REVIEW!  



End file.
